Caught too Late
by septsunny
Summary: Hinata caught the Despair Fever later than anybody else, and is taking over Jabberwock Island
1. Chapter 1

**I was never actually able to publish this story because of my lazyness... until now.**

 **Chapter I**

"Why? Why can't you forgive me?!" Clutching her hair, Mikan radiated despair and hatred.

"Mikan, shut up." A silent wave overcame the survivors. It was Hinata's voice. They've never heard Hinata talk like that. "You're getting boring." His irises were strangely red, making everyone unable to look away from his eyes.

"Hinata-san, are you not forgiving me?" Mikan's eyes grew narrow. "Or are you forgiving me? Even if you do, you'll never going to get the love that I receive from "that person." Her eyes became blank by hallucinating.

"I told you. Shut up. I have no need for Enoshima's," Hinata paused "Love." It sounded like he was testing what that word meant. Of course he knew the definition.

Izuru felt no love in his life. The concept of it was something that was unnecessary to life. It was tedious and could only interest him for a minute at least. _At least for girls other than Enoshima…._

"Ah. You've finally woke up, haven't you?" Mikan pointed her finger at Hinata. "It was so boring waiting for someone to remember." A look of exasperation was evident.

"W-w-wait. You guys know each other? And what do you mean, 'he's not Hinata?!'" An uncomfortable looking Souda blurted out, unable to hold his confusion.

His words were ignored by the two enigmas in the room.

"Monokuma-chan," Mikan raised her hand like an obedient girl. "May I move towards 'Hinata-kun?' He may have a high fever."

"Upupu. As expected of the 'Super High School Level Nurse. You may see if 'Hinata-kun' is alright." Monokuma hid his wide grin with his tiny paw.

Mikan stopped next to Hinata. "This is like those checkups I sometimes gave you, Izuru-san. Just think of it like that." Mikan gave an eye smile while Hinata just stood still. The rest of the room, excluding Monokuma, were clutching their podium, unsure of the events being unfolded.

"Ah!" A small smile emerged from Mikan's mouth. "You do have a fever. You may have caught it from me… When I slept on you." Hinata did not look the tiniest bit embarrassed while everyone in the room were looking dumbfounded over at Hinata, then Monokuma.

"I thought you said that the Disease stopped because people were murdered." Kuzuryuu clutched his fist and looked over to the bear.

"Oops. I guess there was a bug in my system so I forgot."

Komaeda was supporting a frown. "Which disease did he catch? You should at least tell us that because Hinata was not cured." He was trying to figure out which disease Hinata had before Monokuma told him.

"Upupupu. That's not very fun. But I'll tell you guys, because it's more fun if you know!" Faces of anticipation were on most of the population except for Hinata fiddling with Mikan's hair strands for a few seconds.

"He's got the other side-disease. The disease makes people have a different persona, but since Hinata-kun already had one, it made his REAL other side come out!" Monokuma's grin grew wider at the realization of the group.

"Then… Is that his talent? His other side?" Komaeda was sincerely curious. This was Hinata-kun's talent?

"Yep! He's not the Reserve-course Hinata-kun anymore. He's Super Duper High School Level Hope, Kamukura Izuru!" A mixture of responses came from the small crowd.

"Reserve course?" "Why is Hope a talent?" "Well, there is Komaeda, the Ultimate Luckster."

A small, "Isn't that the name of the founder of the school?" rang out from someone's lips.

"That's right!" Monokuma's childish voice rang out. "He's not a talentless regular person, but Hope!"

"Hope? HOPE?!" Komaeda's face scrunched up into a face of ecstasy. "Hinata-kun was Hope? I knew all along he was special!" Hugging himself, Komaeda smiled brightly, but it fell into a frown quickly. "He's not the hope I wanted." A look of disappointment could also be seen.

"Komaeda, you are already boring. You have done these kinds of things far too many times for it to be interesting anymore. 'That person' was far more interesting than you." Hinata, no, Izuru stopped playing with Mikan's hair and turned his focus to monokuma, never giving Komaeda a second glance.

"Ah, you're disgusted in me, right? Ne, Izuru-kun, am I worthless to you too?" Komaeda gave a small sigh and clutched his small body. "I knew that I would never be able to become hope… I was a good dream while it lasted." Finally, Izuru looked at Komaeda, hard.

"Leave your dreams in this place, Komaeda. We have to initiate our plan now." He turned to Mikan, who was busily carving a pattern in her arm with a scalpel.

"Huh?" Mikan replied.

"Ohhhhh… Yes, I know what you mean. I was just busy trying to make a picture of 'her.'" Mikan lifted her pale arm. "Isn't it pretty accurate?" And it was. Izuru was slightly intrigued for a few seconds, but turned away quickly.

"But WAIT!" Monokuma looked angry. "The trial's not finished yet!" He pouted from his high chair, finally intervening.

Izuru ignored the bear, already bored of its existence many minutes ago. "There will be no trial. I am taking over the Island." He produced tools from his pockets and quickly disassembled the bear.

Gasps and audible worries were all around the room. "I am now the 'overseer.' I hold the power to change this Island." Dark, worried faces were quickly replaced with faces of shock by Izuru's next words. "We are Despair."

Suddenly, alarms rang out in the Classroom Trial. Perhaps Izuru already knew this would happen. He _was_ the one to bring in the bug.

Nanami was looking carefully at Izuru, unsure of what to exactly say. Izuru caught a glimpse of her expression, and turned to face her.

"Nanami-san, are you scared? Are you fearing what will happen? For yourself or for these students? How about for me?" Although his words felt like words of confession, Izuru's face was the complete opposite.

However, Nanami could not say anything back, not when he looked like Hinata. Her precious, small memories of Hinata could not let her face Izuru.

"I call for a suspension. This is getting repetitive." Izuru calmly stated to Monokuma, who also looked like he could use a nap.

"I wouldn't normally let a student call for a suspension, but because I am bored as well, we will suspend this Trial for 2 days." Another Monokuma appeared and yawned loudly, complaining about the alarms.

"Umm… What do we do about the alarms?" Souda was seriously confused and scared out of his wits. "It's not like we can just sleep or relax because of it, right?"

"Oh, that's simple," Monokuma smirked. "Izuru-kun just has to state, 'I am Hope.' Since the alarms went off because he stated that he was Despair, it would negate the effect." A happy Monokuma stepped onto his limo that crashed into the Trial Room. "See you later, you idiots!" and the limousine sped out of Monokuma Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

My theory of why Chiaki is there in the anime is that she was originally alive, but was killed by Junko and the Remnants of Despair, causing Chihiro to create an AI of her because of Yukizome sensei's wish. Or something :)

Caught too Late Ch 2

Alarm bells were still ringing when the students woke up from their uncomfortable sleep. Luckily, no one had been executed yesterday, but the animosity towards Mikan and the fear towards Hinata grew. It seemed like everyone was set on voting Mikan as the culprit.

Around the island, students caught several looks at Kamukura Izuru since he was looking at the different parts of the island, apparently "scouting" it when Fuyuhiko got up the nerve to ask.

Yes, Kamukura Izuru was set on taking over Jabberwock Island.

No one was able to find Chiaki that day because she took refuge inside the restroom of the beach house that Koizumi was killed. No one wanted to go inside any of the places that their classmates were killed.

The buttons on her PS Vita was very loud compared to the ringing alarms, but it seemed that Chiaki didn't mind the solitude.

Monomi came to check up on her about 2 hours ago. Or was it 5? Chiaki didn't want to think of anything except her game right now.

Then, she heard a small thump on top of her, but she ignored it until the window latch opened and Izuru stuck his head inside. She was still pressing the buttons on her controller but her nimble fingers started to slow down as Izuru descended onto the ground next to her.

A silent standoff, albeit with sounds of buttons being pressed and of the sound effects of the game.

After slowly turning her head back to her game, Chiaki softly asked, "Did you need something, Hinata-kun?" Although she looked like there was nothing wrong, the hope fragments that she collected with Hinata started to feel dull and hopeless.

Izuru didn't respond. Rather, he sat down next to her, and focused for a few seconds on the action RPG she was playing.

WIthout speaking, Chiaki took out another console similar to hers and handed it to Izuru. He took it, and after several moments later, he suddenly said, "I am not Hinata. I was given the name, Kamukura Izuru." He started to feel the tiny buttons and pressed start on the title screen.

After a few moments of silence, Chiaki replied, "I know."

Maybe it was not a necessary rejoinder, but Chiaki wanted to at least speak a little bit with 'Izuru-kun.'

More than an hour passed, now having finished with the game, and Chiaki looked next to her where Izuru was continuing to smash down monsters after monsters.

"Wow Hinata-kun! You are doing very well," the quiet girl remarked, "The boss takes a long time to finish though." As soon as she said that, Izuru suddenly stood up and tossed the control onto the cold tiles.

"How boring." His voice was devoid of any emotion and the red-eyed man turned to go out the window again.

"Ah! Kamukura-san." A new voice chirped up. "I finally found you." A small giggle escaped the new female's lips. " _She_ would be so proud of me…" Mikan stood at the doorway, her hands having much more bandages than yesterday's trial.

"Tsumiki…" Mikan quickly left, but showed obvious signs that she wanted to talk with Izuru. After she left, he followed quickly, not giving Chiaki another look.

"Hinata-kun…."

 _I remember when we did this together..._

Komaeda was sitting alone at the sandy beach. Although Monokuma Rock was standing high and mighty just a couple meters away, he enjoyed the quiet he had.

 _They probably would appreciate trash like me staying far away…._

Komaeda was a smart person. A genius? No, but he has learned with past mistakes what to do in different situations. Getting kidnapped, plane crashes, and death threats were the norm in his boring life. All he could do to spice it up is to do something useful.

He didn't admire the Hope's Peak students for no reason. He learned that hope was his drug, his life force. If he lost hope every single time he was faced with death, he would have died dozens of times.

However, he wasn't thinking very intelligently right now. He was determined to become the Absolute Hope, yet Hinata-kun turned out to be the talent he sought out to be…

Mikan… Yes, Mikan. She was an enigma. Komaeda could see that she was overcome with despair. He laughed inwardly. Is this all part of his luck? He knew that someone had to be the Absolute Despair in order for his classmates to become the greatest. Yet, because of Hinata, no, Kamukura Izuru, he was conflicted in what he should do. Was there a reason that Izuru was Hinata? He trusted his luck, and all he could do was wait.

 _Am I jealous of Izuru?_

The small white noise bothered him, making him unable to concentrate. He stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

"Ah, Komaeda-kun" A sleepy, feminine voice made him turn his head quickly.

He smiled at the gamer, "Hi Nanami-san." His eyes scanned her and he could tell that she has been running around. "Were you looking for me?"

Although she hadn't run out of breath, Nanami was looking very uncomfortable.

"Can you come with me for a second? It won't take too long… I think." She pulled her cat hood over her head.

"Of course, Nanami-san! I'm so pleased that trash like myself can do anything." His smile got even wider.

Soon, Nanami dragged Komaeda inside Monokuma Rock. She knew that no one would dare coming into this ominous building without a death threat.

After a big breath, Chiaki confessed. "After this trial, one more person has to die."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I got it!!!" A loud, energetic voice rang out from a purple headed mechanic. The students that were gathered in the Hotel restaurant turned their heads to the voice.

"What is it now, Souda? Did you make a machine that pops out meat?" Owari drooled as she stepped closer to Souda.

"Wha― No!" Souda's shark like mouth curled into a frown. "Why do you have to always think about food?" He held up something like a tape recorder. "Look, the alarms might stop now."

Kuzuryuu snatched the device and studied it carefully. "And what does it do? If you made something useless again, I'm going to smash your head on this table." He growled and Souda quickly gulped.

"Ah… Well, I got a tape recorder at Rocketpunch Market, and then got some cords to connect with our student handbook to alter it. I recorded some of Hinata's voice earlier, so I was able to split some characters he was using to make the recorder say 'I am hope.'" Meanwhile, Sonia and Gundam examined the student handbook.

"I never knew that there was such a software on the student handbook." Sonia scrolled through Settings. "How did you do it?"

Souda looked at her abashedly and replied, "Oh, well, I modified the 'Pet' function a little bit and added some things."

"Oh, I always thought that you were useless! Good job, Souda-san!" While Sonia grinned, Souda had tears running down his face.

"Ah… Sonia-san…."

"So, what are you waiting for? Play it." Kuzuryuu looked towards Souda and motioned him to continue.

"Well, okay. I hope this works." The mechanic pressed play, and the tape started rolling.

"I..%#$ am..h#!$ope." The students' faces looked grim.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" "That was terrible…" "I take my words back, Souda-san."

However, the alarms suddenly stopped.

"What…"

"I am hope." The students turned around towards the stairs. Two figures were coming up. "I am hope…. Hope…." It was Hinata, no, Kamukura Izuru.

"What… are you doing here?" Souda nervously said, and then nervously gulped as he felt Kamukura looking straight at him.

"I'm only satiating my boredom." Kamukura looked around, intaking the layout of the restaurant. His eyes were fixed upon the looming shrine that Saionji created for Mahiru. The small group of students added Ibuki and Saionji's picture after their deaths. Hinata, too, was a part of the group of students.

He came closer to the colored films and softly held up a picture. It was when the students were in the old lodge, celebrating their "trip."

"This is… me?" There was a suffocating silence between the students. They were unsure of how Izuru will act if they said that he was Hinata.

"Yes, it is, Hinata-kun. Or, should I say Izuru-kun?" a small laughter emerged from the pale, white-haired student. "That was the true you." Izuru looked at the picture once more and crumpled the small photo.

"How dull." He threw the crumpled picture next to the burning candles, and it immediately spread through the delicate photos.

The students looked at the burning picture with wide eyes. "The pictures…."

Izuru was walking away and down towards the stairs.

"Stop!" heads quickly turned to the source of the noise.

Sonia was fearful. Her experience as a princess enabled her to see the interior of people's hearts. But Kamukura Izuru had none. He had no heart.Or at least, it was hidden away so tightly that it seemed like there was no heart.

Sonia missed Hinata, but right now, she just wanted anyone else other than Kamukura Izuru standing right in front of her, his eyes blank with indifference. Kamukura's steps didn't falter as he stepped away towards the stairs and closed the distance between them.

His cold eyes met her fearful ones. "What do you want?" It wasn't an annoyed tone, nor a happy one; it was one of complete apathy.

"Y-you can't just tarnish the m-memories of people like that!" That was the first time in 10 years that Sonia ever stuttered in public. Until she was eight years old, her grandfather would always look down on her with his darkened eyes and she would always stutter in front of him.

After her first laboratory day, she found that she had all kinds of elements that she could use, but with careful adult supervision. In four months, she was taught how to make different chemicals that can kill people, one including potassium chloride.

The next day, the king, Sonia's grandfather, passed away from heart failure. The princess' attendants, teachers, and scientists knew that she caused the king's death, in order to keep the affair away from the princess' possible succession of the throne.

Sonia was able to feel more freedom and empathy of people after that, and promised to herself that she would be a good princess. But right now, she was scared, and a princess of a nation should never be scared.

"What are you saying?" The cold demon cocked his head. "Your memories are fake." He turned away from her and calmly walked down the stairs.

Komaeda smiled.

"Nanami-san. Is it me? Do you need me to sacrifice myself? I'm always ready, you know." His expression slowly deteriorated into a crazed look.

Nanami looked at him blankly. She slowly blinked and replied.

"Of course not Komaeda-kun. It's going to be Hinata-kun.

"Kyoko-san, what do we do? Kamikura Izuru woke up." The brown haired man sat down in an dark, empty office with only a shining computer screen illuminating his face.

A static but calm voice replied, "Naegi-kun, I believe we need to enter the program quicker than we thought of. I'll contact some other Future Foundation members that we can trust."

"A but Kyoko-san, I think we need to bring those children."

The face on the screen looked at him incredulously. The children that followed Enoshkma Junko? I do not see why they need to come with us. Also, it will take a longer time to transport over more people than we thought originally."

"Monokuma does not have control over Jabborwock Island anymore. Kamukura Izuru would not think much about a group of people appearing on the island as long as he holds the island firm in his grip."

"I'm not sure what we can do there other than force a majority vote, but I'll follow you, Naegi-kun."

"Thank you Kyoko-san. Please meet me as soon as you got everyone." "Yes. I will contact you again soon."

Naegi Makoto leaned back on his chair and covered his eyes with his arms. After several moments, he dropped his hands down and opened the locked drawer in his office desk and took out a small rectangular box.

"Well it's better sooner than later, right?" Saying it to no one in particular, he briskly walked out of his office.


End file.
